Need you now
by Justine Lonney Malfoy
Summary: Draco necesitara encontrar el amor de una traicionera de sangre cuyo enfasis es juntarse con los de Gryffindor hermanita de Theodore Nott, cuyo romanse iniciara desde su infancia unida por el destino


Flash Back

En una mansión cerca de un lago hermoso dentro de Londres mágico, la familia Nott habitaba ahí, aunque casi todo el tiempo estén en Francia. Esas eran las vacaciones de los dos hermanos… Los dos hijos de Plutarcus & Caroline Nott Theodore Lucax Nott y Liliene Margaret Emilianna Jolina Nott… Estaban preparándose para salir a visitar a unos amigos de sus padres. Los dos niños iban en escuelas muggles en Francia. En eso la Sra. Nott le estaba poniendo una chamarrita que quedaba con su vestido lila que combinaba con los ojos hermosos de Lily…

-Te ves hermosa – Dijo Theo su hermano mayor abrazándola por el hombro, podríamos decir que Theodore era un poco protector.

-Gracias – Vieron a la chimenea y por medio de los polvos Flu, fueron a una mansión cuando saludaron a los señores, la Sra. Malfoy era rubia platinada con ojos castaños y piel pálida. El Sr. Malfoy pálido y rubio platinado con ojos grises.

-Draco está afuera esperándolos – Dijo la Sra. Malfoy dirigiéndose a Lily. Theo la jaló del brazo y Lily vio a un chico ojo gris llorando bajo el árbol bueno Theodore no lo vio y se divirtió viendo una hada pequeña. Y eso lo logró entretener. Lily confundida y atraída por el niño se acercó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sus padres estarían hablando con los Malfoy. Lily llego estar frente al niño raro y se hincó.

-¿Qué tienes niño? – Preguntó Lily cariñosamente. El niño solo se limpio unas lágrimas

-¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo el niño levantando temerosamente la cara y viendo a la extraña niña con sus ojos grises llorosos.

-Soy Liliene Margaret Emmiliana Jolina Nott Y ¿Tú? – Ella se reverencio de saludo…

-Draco Lucius Malfoy – Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a ella

-¿Por qué llorabas? – Dijo ella hincándose…para hablar con el chico…

-No lloraba, solo… – No acabó el niño…. Se levantó del suelo listo para insultar a aquella niña y… quedaron cara a cara Lily tenía 5 años iba cumplir pronto los 6 y Draco 7 ya cumplidos eran unos centímetros más alto…Draco quedó enamorado de ella solo veía sus ojos, sus profundos ojos lila con azul cielo cerca de la pupila, que en ese momento se volvieron más claros. Después le toman una foto de ella y Draco jugando a corretearse se detienen y saludan y luego Draco la abrazaba y besaba su mejilla ruborizada

Flash Back

Todo inicio 3º año de Hogwarts, todos los alumnos esperaban en la plataforma 9¾ para que les avisaran cuando abordar el expreso de Hogwarts, Harry Potter esperaba con paciencia a sus amigos Ron y Hermione que fueron a cambiarse de ropa porque chocaron con el jugo de calabaza de Hermione. Harry fue al baño de hombres donde estaba su amigo Ron Weasley, afuera vio a una chica, cabello claro achocolatado o rubio claro y lacio, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba esperando a alguien y en su cara bonita se dibujada una sonrisa, con sus labios rosa pálido. En eso sale un chico cabello rubio, ojos verdes potentes y boca grande. Abrazó a la chica que era mucho más bajita que él. Harry se quedó viendo a la chica, ella volteó y lo vio con sus ojos lila, raros pero bellos. Los ojos de ella y los de Harry se cruzaron. El no sabía pero le interesó la chica en eso Harry volvió la mirada a su amigo Ron. Lily… se acordó de la chica que conoció hace dos años

-Todos a bordo – Gritaron

Todos se subieron…Los hermanos Nott estaban sentados en un vagón no muy lejos de los tres amigos…

-Theo – Le dijo Draco sin dejar la vista a Lily. En cambio, Lily se desconcentró y volteó a ver al chico que estaba parado en frente de ella, sus ojos se conectaron, Draco apenas iniciaba a andar con Pansy Parkinson, Lily ignoraba la satisfacción que sentía junto con Draco y miró a su hermano. Ella sonrió y volvió su mirada a la ventana, Draco sentía y quería seguir sintiendo el bienestar que tenía con Lily.

-Theo – Volvió a decir. Pero esta vez el dio una boqueada. No sabía que decir, se junco los ojos y vio a Draco.

-Mande – Draco se sentó al lado de ella haciendo que su corazón le latiera rápidamente

-¿Cómo estás? – Theodore se enojo, ¿para eso lo despertó de su sueño?

-Hola Malfoy – Dijo Lily… Draco Malfoy la miró, ¿Era posible que ella ya se juntara con Potter?

-¿Lily? – Preguntó atontadamente Draco Malfoy

-Mande– Dijo ella enojada

-Has cambiado – Dijo Malfoy haciendo énfasis en la palabra cambiado. Lily lo miro a los ojos grises del Malfoy. Lo odiaba… era el chico más odioso de aquella escuela

Flash Back

En el campo de Quidditch estaba Oliver Wood, el guardián y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, estaban practicando para ganarles en el siguiente partido a Slytherin, en las bancas estaban Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Colin Creevey que estaban viendo como entrenaban aquellos.

Harry estaba nervioso aparte de que Wood no lo dejo almorzar, tenía que entrenar duro para que lograran ganar. En esos momentos, George se detuvo mirando a un grupo de chicos con uniformes de Slytherin. Fred lo siguió al igual que Wood.

-¿Qué hacen esas serpientes ahí?

Harry logró ver la amistad que tenía Ron en Slytherin, aquella niña de 11 años que era buena con él. Todo el equipo regresó al suelo para hablar con el capitán de Slytherin.

-Veo, Flich que van a arruinar el entrenamiento

-Yo solo veo que ustedes arruinan el llano con sus movimientos

-Ocupamos primero el llano

-Pero aquí tengo un permiso del profesor Snape que aclaro que el llano sería nuestro para entrenar a nuestro nuevo buscador.

-¿Otro perdedor como buscador? – Señalo Fred

-¿Quién es su nuevo buscador? – Preguntó Wood

-Yo – Entre el bulto de personas que había ahí le hicieron un hueco para que Draco Malfoy, el nuevo buscador de Slytherin – Tienes miedo Potter – Dijo fríamente aquel muchacho rubio. Detrás de él salieron tres muchachos para ver porque Malfoy alzaba mucho la voz. Ahí Harry vio a Lily Nott, Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson

En esos momentos Hermione y Ron iban bajando de las gradas para ver que pasaba.

-No te tengo miedo a ti, Malfoy – Dijo Harry, George vio las escobas que traían ellos, eran nuevas… obviamente Malfoy debió hacer algo para que lo aceptaran como buscador. En esos momentos Ron llegó y tambien vio las escobas

-¿Son…? – Dijo Ron

-¿Les gusta? – Dijo Malfoy – Son Nimbus 2001 mi padre nos la dio de regalo… son mejores que las que usan los Gryffindor asquerosos y perdedores – Todos se empezaron a reír excepto Lily que no decía nada, ella solo hablaba con Theodore, Luna, Ron y Pansy.

-Los de Gryffindor no se capacitan por la fuerza si no por la inteligencia y valores – Tercio Hermione haciendo enojar a Malfoy

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, sangre sucia inmunda – Dijo Draco escupiendo aquellas palabras con desprecio. Lily tuvo por primera vez valor, agarró su varita y la dirigió hacia Malfoy

-Yo pedí la opinión de Hermione – Todos se quedaron boquiabierta… era la primera vez que una Slytherin hacía algo generoso por alguien más.

-¿Qué me harás? ¿Matarme? – Dijo Draco retándola - ¿No? Pues vete con la mugrosa de Granger… ¡traicionera de sangre!

-No le digas así – Gritó Ron diciendo un hechizo que le reboto a él…

-Ronald – Dijo Lily, todos se empezaron a reír

-Amigo ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Harry.

Ron no contestó, escupió una babosa y así comenzó la amistad de Harry y Lily

Flash Back

Pero esa mirada duró poco… pues volvió a ver la ventana. Draco vio a Theodore Nott y a Pansy Parkinson que hablaba con la rubia de Daphne Grengrass.

En eso llega una chica su cabello rubio platinado, sus ojos azules finos y grandes. Miró a Lily y sonríe

-Hola Liliene Nott – Dijo Luna Lovegood

-Hola Luna Lovegood

-¿Quieres el quisquilloso? – Dijo Luna

-Claro ¿Por qué no? – Luna se lo da a su amiga de la infancia. Lily sonrió al ver como Theo la veía.

-Adiós Lily, Adiós Malfoy, Adiós Theodore

Theodore Nott estaba enamorado de Luna Lovegood desde hace tiempo, y no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Lily sonreía a los dos chicos, después se entretuvo en el quisquilloso y oculto su rostro en el periódico

-Luna y Theodore se van a casar – Empezó a cantar a murmuros

-Cállate pequeño monstruito – Dijo Theodore mirando a Draco que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hablaban

Lily miro de reojo a Theodore y empezó a murmurar cosas y de pronto salieron unos pajaritos que se dirigieron a Theodore, y le dieron unos besitos y en uno de ellos había una Luna

-Cálmate Lily, ¿Por qué no se los mandas a Draco?

Draco miró feliz a Lily y ella con desagrado

-Tendría que dibujar una pansa enorme, sin ofender…y tambien una serpiente por lo malo que es

Lily volvió su lectura al Quisquilloso, le interesaba insultar a Malfoy pero en esos momentos estaba muy feliz, nadie sabía porque, tal vez porque Ron y ella iban a iniciar su amistad a todo Gryffindor, cosa que nadie entendía entre ellos

En eso Theodore siente algo raro y empezó a ver a los dos chicos que lo acompañaban, y de repente se detuvo el expreso, Lily soltó el Quisquilloso cayendo en la cara de Theodore, y Draco tomo la mano de Lily, y ella lo abrazó para que no se cayeran, pero aunque se menearon, cayeron; Lily y Draco se quedaron viendo, Lily ahora pudo sentir esa magia que Draco ya sentía con ella y se levanto de repente y se sentó dejando a Malfoy en el piso.

En eso Draco se levanto y se sentó junto a Theodore, que él le entrego el quisquilloso, y en eso Lily sintió que su aliento se congelaba y vio las ventanas ella se quedó ida viendo de ahí la siguieron Theodore y Draco.

En eso vieron pasar a un dementor, Lily solo se quedó petrificada

-Desmius – Se escucho un susurro Theodore miro a su lado y vio a Draco con su varita en alto sosteniendo a Lily

Theodore estaba hipnotizado viendo aquel dementor que al parecer no les hacía caso. Draco solo le acariciaba el cabello rubio oscuro, y de repente acaricio sus labios con su dedo índice, sin que se dieran cuenta Lily esbozó una linda sonrisa junto con Draco Malfoy, estaba totalmente relajada, gracias a Draco; Theodore vigilaba la puerta y así pudo checar cuando se iba el dementor.

Cuando todo se calmó y el expreso se volvió a poner en marcha Lily despertó poco a poco, en eso vio los ojos grises y brillantes de Draco Malfoy, no hizo nada, ni gritó, solo lo vio y sonrió.

Pero esa sonrisa solo duró segundos, ¿Por qué Lily Nott sonreía ante un Malfoy? Pero Lily tenía una razón muy hermosa, se imaginaba a Ron Weasley sosteniéndola y abrazándola, pero cuando recupero la vista logro ver a un chico ojo gris que tenía los aspectos de un ángel y con esos labios que cualquier chica quisiera robarle el primer aliento.

-Crees que este bien – Pronuncio el ojo gris

-Claro, pero aun así tengo una duda – Dijo Theodore Nott – Podrías decirme, ¿Por qué le diste un desmio?

-Porque quise – Contesto amargamente aquel Slytherin sin dejar de ver aquella chica


End file.
